Monster Hunter Journal 01 : Barubare to Beruna
by Hammer-Spinner
Summary: Story about hunters in town of MH4G/U and MHX will use Monster japan-name but will put it eng name in ()this tried to make it close to game as possible except there probably won't be pro-player character in this fic .


Note : Beruna is village in Monster hunter X(cross) monster will be type in Japanese-name like Aoashira for Azuros or Rioreus for Rathalos. once the game is out it might contain spoiler and a very long pause.

In guild-hall of Barubare(Val Habar)there is only two rookie hunters left in the hall both of them miss the first sail to Beruna so they have to wait for another ship they are new to this career although they do know some basic to monster hunting like how to grill a meat or make Mega-potion and also difference between a small  
monster and a large monster however they never actually hunt a large monster before,

the Longsword user spoke up asking if another one already has a team but before she answer another hunter enter the hall this hunter look more experienced than other two he wear full Tetsukabura(Tetsucabra) armor and weapon he use is Alseltus(Seltas) sword and shield,

he walk right past them but he soon realize that no one else is in the hall so he ask quest receptionist and she said that most of them left to Beruna this morning and those who choose to stay already accept the quest and it would take them a while to finish,the Sword and shield user then go to other two and ask if their team is full,

Longsword user said that he himself don't have a team but he is not sure about Hunting-horn user though,she then said that she too don't have a team,then Sword and shied user ask of other hunters name he said his own name is Conrad and he is Hr-2 ,Hunting-horn user said her name is Sire and she is Hr-1,Longsword user said his name is Ed and he is Hr-1,then Conrad ask if they want to wait for another hunter or go right away ? Ed said that it will be a week until next ship came so they have a lot of time to spare,

Conrad said "So wait then ?",Ed said that if they have four hunter then they could take harder monster like FulFul(Khezu) and Babaconga(Congalala) or maybe even Rioreia(Rathain),they wait for an hours do everything they can do in hall to keep themselves away from boredom but as hours past no one come by the hunters almost give up but then one man came in he said he came from Yukumo-village and ask if he came in time for ship to Beruna he didn't even have a weapon with him

probably because the Weapon import tax in Beruna is ridiculously high so he wouldn't be able to get it in to village even if he brought it with him or more possible explanation he is just not a hunter,Sire said he is too late but he can still go in next ship ,then Conrad ask if he is a hunter or not,He said yes but he didn't bring weapon with him,

Conrad said that the rare-1 weapon is purchasable anyway so if this Yukumo hunter will be forth hunter Conrad will even pay for the weapon himself so that all this waiting can finally end,Yukumo hunter then give Conrad his Guild-card which is better way of telling which weapon he can use as it already tell in Guild-card how many times he use it in quest,Conrad look at it and is surprised by number of quest he has clear it's look like he did village-quest too and some of them actually involved monster like Rioreia(Rathian) and although village-monster are weaker it is still pretty impressive because in village-quest hunter have to do it alone by himself,

Conrad left guild-hall and when he come back he brought Hammer with him and then he give it to Yukumo hunter "Kanahasa right ?Hammer Ok ?"Yukumo hunter(Kanahasa) nod his head and take the Hammer Kanahasa have very high Hammer and Lance usage number shown in his Guild-card and since this is temporary team-up for Conrad he figured with damage the more the better,then they discuss which monster they will fight but Kanahasa purpose that they should go to Unknown-forest/Everwood(Expedition) and hunt what ever come at them but Sire said that could be dangerous as sometimes even Deviljho appear there but Conrad said that only happen in High-rank zone plus he will bring Flash-bomb in case anything go wrong then they go off to Everwood

In Everwood

everyone digging for free First-aid-med and Ration Conrad even found EZ-Barrel-Bomb when they are done they move on to next area and they saw Ranpos(Velociprey) for three of them it's nothing new but Kanahasa act like kid in candy-store and go kill everything probably because Ranpos didn't live in Yukumo so it's new to him although it seem weird to see someone be so happy to kill something(in a naive joy way not in a revenge way or sick-psycho way(maybe a little bit of naive psycho way)

they walk around for half hour but still didn't see any large monster but it seem that Conrad make most of situation bringing pickaxe and bug-catcher and use them and although it seem that Kanahasa is bored of Ranpos(Velociprey) he still smile every time he kill them at first it seem creepy to Ed and Sire but now it's just make them envy because they are so bored that even if Deviljho show up they would fight

at least that is what is in their head but then they heard loud landing noise it's not Deviljho but it is still one of the scariest thing in low-rank Everwood  
Goa-Magala(Gore Magala) the black eclipse wyvern(although it is more of a dragon) then all their boredom turn to fear It didn't notice them yet Ed and Sire don't even dare turn their back on it they just walk around it try to get out of that area but then they hear the loud noise a roar to be precise Goa-Magala spotted Conrad and go in to fighing-mode

next thing Ed and Sire know is they are at camp area realize that they just run from a monster betreyed to their own thought and wish,They feel the need to go back but then they heard another roar it strike fear in them even from distance despite that Goa-Magala isn't all that scary monster compared to Deviljho or Rajang or Elder-Dragon

yet they are scared but they still go back against their instinct however when they see Conrad and Kanahasa the fear turn into excitement they might have a chance killing this creature

they saw Conrad and Kanahasa move as if they lure the monster's attack to miss,  
they hit it's legs again and again until it fall down trying to get back up that is when Ed and Sire realize that them too are in this fight Sire play Atk-up song but she didn't attack the head as Kanahasa is already there and Ed attack the hind legs while Conrad attack front legs soon

Goa-Magala got back up and it start moving again it did two step walk first step walk in front of Kanahasa stop him in his track and the second one actually hit him hited by leg of Goa-Magala he rolled on the ground without proper armor to protect him his ribs crack however it hasn't broke yet so he got up but it seem that Conrad done enough damage to Goa-magala it has that black fog coming out of it's mouth obvious that it entered rage mode it's speed is much faster this time even Conrad and Kanahasa can't find opening to hit then Ed jump at it but got hit mid air but his alloy armor protect him from taking too much damage

but it still hard hit Ed didn't get up for a while he knew that this monster is strong but took one hit and he understand how strong it is suddenly anything turn into confusion this is a low-rank monster ? if so he don't want to take hit from High-rank or G-rank he hit it for a five minute and it didn't even limp nor fly away and this is just a low-rank if he want to be hunter there is a tougher one in high-rank and G-rank it feel like that he is just a Jaggi or Ranpos attack at much superior individual only to get kill with out any effort by that superior individual he get up eventually but he is not in condition to fight anymore

he saw Kanahasa and Sire fight the Goa-Magala but he didn't want to run in or away he just want to stand there until it over,

Sire attack are all miss but Kanahasa now can land his attack much more effective but still hit and miss not able to land a perfect blow however soon Conrad call everyone to get out of area once they are at another area Conrad give out Potion he bring ingredient for making Potion with him and he said that him and Kanahasa will go fight and Ed and Sire go find Honey for Mega-potion as this fight will be harder once the monster is near dead,

Now that he recovered Kanahasa go at the head of Goa-Magala but his attack are still not precise enough however Conrad did the opposite instead of aim at one place he hit all legs he see as he know it's going to fall down and when it did four hunter going to deal a lot of damage Ed didn't do his part he just sit in another area

however Sire yell at conrad that she have 10 Honey now and she also has 7 Mega-potion Conrad didn't say or do anything about it but Kanahasa change his movement as soon as he heard it instead of rolling he choose to avoid attack by walking around it at first he got hit a lot but as the monster is no longer enrage his ribs isn't re-cracked but his Potion soon ran out he left the area to get more Potion and Mega-Potion from Sire then go back in after 5 Mega-potion it seem that he finally gain upper hand

he land the Golf-swing in Goa-Magala head and not just once he did it again many time then Goa-Magala fall down as if it lost it's balance or sense of direction Conrad and Sire go at front and hind legs of Goa-Magala but Ed still didn't move he just look at fight from corner of area

but as time pass he just came to cope with it accept that his power is nothing compare to dragon but then he will use it do his best to kill dragon with it and just see how far he can go soon as Ed realize he go to attack Goa-Magala which just got up but Conrad made it fall again by attack it's legs in few minute after Goa-Magala got mad again but this time Kanahasa can avoid most of attack and hit back Conrad did the same although not as precise but still better than Ed and Sire which can't attack it now in rage mode

however Ed go up the hill again except this time he didn't jump right away he wait until Goa-Magala spit it's spit then he jump,this time it work he ride it and made Goa-Magala fall

they hit it hard many times but it still got up and the sky turn black and Goa-Magala look different it's wing turn in to arm and there is a horn on it's head which came out of no where it look much stronger than before Kanahasa ask Sire how many Potion and Mega-potion she has left she said 3 Kanahasa then ran to Goa-Magala again but this time he didn't aim for head but he run past it charging his stamp he wait and attack once it turn around however it didn't stop Goa-Magala it prepared to shoot something Kanahasa quickly go to it's side but the attack is a bomb and it's go side way he roll again but didn't make it he took the bomb in his back which hurt him badly Ed and Sire know they can't fight this monster even Kanahasa walk out of area gave up

but Conrad didn't he said he has one more trick but he need someone to lure Goa-Magala while he preparing it at the time Ed didn't know if it's guilt , hope or he just got brave but he volunteer he think that he still may have a chance as he has armor much thicker than Kanahasa who is back at camp area

Ed slash Goa-Magala in the tail and run around try not to face it directly but it ram forward and it's hind leg hit him he when he got up Goa-Magala stare at him(even though it don't have a eye) but then there is loud horn noise at first he thought it Sire

but in fact it's Conrad the noise provoke Goa-magala and it ram at him but before it reach him it got pulled down fall in to Pitfall-trap that Conrad laid down then he bring out the bomb Ez-Barrel-Bomb to be precise then he ignite it while hide behind his shield(R+A) in Goa-Magala face

yet it's still moving Conrad didn't give up he keep hitting it in the head Sire helping him but after few second Goa-Magala got out Conrad suddenly raise his guard and stop attack but then sky turn blue and Goa-Magala is gone it flew to another area Ed almost ask if they want to follow it before he stop as he realize the answer

although they didn't kill the monster it was a victory in someway they saw Goa-Magala once more on their way back to camp but they choose to not engage the fight

soon they are back at Barubare they sleep all the way here soon the time has past and the ship is at Barubare Ed ask if Conrad is sure about not go with them Conrad said maybe after he is he is Hr-6-7 but now he think there is more to Goa-Magala than they saw plus there is a caravan hiring so he think he might stay here for a while,

for Kanahasa he choose to hunt alone a little bit longer for reason that he is not good enough but he is still going on the ship,So people who go to Beruna are only Ed and Sire but they think they can find new team on the ship anyway so they are not worried about that.

Note2 : Next episode may come after game come out,They didn't use Flash-bomb because Goa-Magala is already blind and can't be effect by it.


End file.
